


Remember That One Time...?

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, But theyre friends at the very least, Could be read either way - not specified, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Grizzop returns home from his travels and is, as always, happy to see Zolf waiting for him.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Zolf Smith, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Remember That One Time...?

**Author's Note:**

> Fully inspired by the Wilde Ride server and the angsty scene they made out some damn good art. And then i turned the angst soft :P <3 aaaand then i realized it would fit the Reunion part in our drabble bingo. So. Ta-daa!
> 
> Lemmie know what you think! Enjoy! ^_^

Grizzop rushes up to the house, meeting Zolf in a crushing hug on the doorstep. It’s only a moment before Zolf chuckles.

“Whats so funny?”

“Nothin’ just… last time we hugged like this, you’d nearly died. And now look at us!”

Grizzop thought of the years that had passed - the crow’s feet wrinkles Zolf wore proudly; Grizzop’s own aged body that still hunted true - and grinned back at him.

“We’ve come a ways, huh!”

They both relaxed back into the hug, knowing they wouldnt have come so far without the other.

“Wotcher, Zolf,” Grizzop says into his chest.

“Wotcher, Grizzop.”


End file.
